An Out-of-Character Skylark
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: Hibari Kyoya hated it but at the same time he wanted more of it. Will he let himself indulge into an herbivorous act or will he 'bite himself to death? Jalallallalallallalalaaaa! 18xOC. Set on third POV…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wiiiieee~ Author doesn't own KHR…

Hibari Kyoya is frustrated. Every time he sees her, he gets this squishy feeling in his stomach. When she looks at him with those big brown eyes, he can't help but turn his back and walk away. He hated it but the same time, he can't help but look back at her. Then again, when it comes to her, he can turn into a herbivore which infuriated him to no end.

Xoxoxooxox

She's nothing special like the Namimori Idol Kyoko Sasagawa. Her grades were normal, she had two younger brothers and she lived with her parents. She has a petite appearance. Fragile yet strong. Her long mahogany hair that was braided carefully into two, her almost pale complexion but what struck him most was those pair of big brown eyes which held so much innocence yet at the same time wisdom. Yes, she was clumsy. She always trips on nothing but she was not naïve. Her laughter sounded like music to his ears mellow and soft.

How did Hibari Kyoya knew this? Simple. He always finds time to watch her from afar.

And being the head of the disciplinary committee, he has to ensure every students safety. *sigh*

Xoxoxoox

She can seem him as a strong person. He keeps the Namimori a peaceful place even though others may think he's the one that's destroying the peace. He's so strong and adorable at the same time. He keeps that small fluffy yellow bird with him but she can't say cute aloud or Hibari will bite her to death. Even though he's violent at times, she can't help but admire him.

She often sneaks to look at him and when she does, their eyes meets for a second and the skylark always walks away with hands on his face.

Well, as we all know, Hibari can be embarrassed.

Xoxooxoxooxox

She was late again in school. For some unknown reason, she found her alarm clock missing at her stand. She hurriedly picked up her pace and started walking faster. '_Just 5 more minutes.'_ She reached the school gates and panted with her flushed form. '_I just made it.'_ She made a victory dance inside her head. Then suddenly the bell rang.

"Herbivore." Her head snapped at the source of the voice. There stood school prefect, Hibari Kyoya, tonfas in both arms prepared to strike the rule-breakers.

Xoxoxoox

He was nervous. The reason for this funny feeling that keeps on building in his stomach is right there in front of him. But he's the almighty Hibari Kyoya and why the hell would he show that he's nervous? Big brown eyes blinked up to him. He noticed the small blush on her cheeks which she got probably from running. There's no fear held in her eyes and that's what surprised him.

"I'm so sorry Hibari-san! My alarm clock went missing this morning!" She knew it was a stupid reason but she has to tell the truth. Right?

"Is it true?" Hibari's cold voice broke the awkward silence. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"I promise it will not happen again…"

Hibari cursed the small girl in front of him. Those big eyes were just so adorable and the way she plays with her sleeves and bites her lips. She averts her eyes to the ground and looks up at him again. Blood rushed in his face and he couldn't help but cover his face. It would be embarrassing.

"Hibari-san, are you okay? You look red." She reaches to her bag and pulls out a handkerchief.

"I don't know what to do but by any chance you can use this." She grabbed his hands which caught Hibari by surprise.

"Herbivore, got to class now." The girl bowed but before she could take two steps forward. Blame it to clumsiness and gravity/ law of motion, she tripped which caused her to fall into the skylark.

She blushed at the contact. She could feel Hibari's lean body against her own. Hibari's arms gripped tightly on her waist and she could hear the skylark's breathing in her neck which send tingle on her spine.

That thread of control broke when she made contact with him. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her neck which made the girl let out a small moan.

"H-H-Hibari-san…" He kissed her blushing cheeks and pecked her small lips.

"Herbivore, I have to punish you." She blushed when he kissed her again on the lips but it was only a peck, as if asking permission if he could but before she could answer, they heard a '_hiiieeeee!'_. Her eyes snapped at surprise when she saw her classmates, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi at the school gate, mouth gaping like fish.

"Meet me at the Reception room after class." She nodded and run to her classroom. She touched her lips and brought her focus on her heart. It was beating very fast but in a good way. Who knew Hibari could be so gentle?

Xoxooxoxooxox

Back at the school gates, the trio were sweating like there was no tomorrow while they are being chased by a certain Skylark.

What can you say? Kyoya's definitely in good mood and blood's gonna be spilled.

Poor Tsuna.

A/N: And that was it… LALALALA~ I'm singing my frustration… College can be soooooooooo heughruiiugeri…. TT_TT Come on! Give a break! I'm still sixteen years old! How can you expect me to know Logic Design and Digital computer Circuits? I tell you! You're tooo advance! TT_TT

Ahhhh, the pain…. It hurts so much…

Reviews will help….

Ciao..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah! So the continuation of the story about the Missing Alarm clock... Hehehe...Sorry for the late update... Internet connection's very slow... SO HERE'S THE CASE OF THE MISSING ALARM CLOck...

Spanner: Author doesn't own KHR...

Author: SPANNER MY LOVE!

Spanner:...

The Mystery of the Missing Alarm Clock

A pair of eyes watched as the mahogany haired girl sleeps soundly inside her room. Well, the room was simple. A single bed, a closet, her study table with few books, her lamp and her dresser. That was it. No posters of hot guys or mangas. No playstation or anything. In other words, it's boring.

His eyes traveled at the sight of the horrendous alarm clock. It was cow-printed and hell, it even reminds him of someone he hated.

The silhouette of black went inside the room and begrudgingly stole the alarm clock.

He sighed heavily and darted out of the window.

After all, a certain prefect's blush is more important than that stupid clock.

It will make a good profit in the black market.

For what you ask?

Hehehe, for blackmail silly.

One cannot survive in Mafia if you don't have the guts and more importantly the wits.

If it wasn't for a certain baby with fedora, he would not do this...

But he still wants to live, thank you.

Can you guess who I am?

Even the anime world's famous detective can never guess. *Cue Evil laugh*

xoxoxooxoxoox**EXTENDED OMAKE**xoxoxoxoox

Somewhere...

"I still can't believe you asked me to steal an alarm clock." Reborn smirked evilly.

"But it's worth it. Have you seen those fangirls?" The tall figure nodded.

"Makes sense. But Reborn, you can always sell you adult self's picture. You will become billionaire in no time. After all it's the greatest mystery in this anime."

then he heard the click of the gun and Reborn's silent fury began to choke him. He pointed Leon at the temple of that guy.

"I-I-I was just joking... hehehe" *sweatdrops*

the end

A/N: It's not Reborn, definitely not Reborn. Though he's the mastermind... AND A BLUSHING HIBARI IS PRICELESS!

CIAO!


End file.
